


Simple Solution

by lelepandewritium



Series: Bokuroo Week 2016 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2016, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelepandewritium/pseuds/lelepandewritium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo bounced himself on Bokuto’s erection, moaning roughly every time his prostate was brushed against. He arched over Bokuto, hands sliding from his stomach up to his chest, fingers brushing up against his nipples and pinching them gently.</p><p>Bokuto whimpered under Kuroo, throwing a hand up around Kuroo’s neck and tugging him down so their chests were pressed together, burying his face against Kuroo’s neck and mouthing at his pulse point.</p><p>Kuroo groaned, eyes squeezing shut, hips stuttering in their bouncing while he tried to get his brain working again. Bokuto took it upon himself to thrust up into Kuroo himself, keeping his mouth pressed against Kuroo’s neck to muffle his increasingly desperate moans, feeling the warmth in his stomach finally begin to reach that too-tight feeling that let him know he was about to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Solution

**Author's Note:**

> wow. I haven't written smut in AAGEESSSS. I HOPE THIS CAME OUT WELL AND THAT YOU ENJOY IT?

A breathless moan tore out of Kuroo’s throat, his head tilting back to allow Bokuto more room to leave stinging bites around his neck. He groaned desperately, his hands tightening on Bokuto’s hips as he rocked teasingly above him, just barely lifting an inch off Kuroo’s erection before slipping back down, pleased sighs breezing past his lips with each movement. 

“K-Kou, come on! You’re not--haaa!---being fair!”

Bokuto only grinned, tongue poking out to wet his lips as he circled his hips, forcing Kuroo to suck in a sharp breath of air, fighting to hold back a full body shiver. Bokuto’s shoulders shook with laughter, leaning down until his chest was pressed up against Kuroo’s, continuing his slow rocking and moaning as his erection slid easily up against Kuroo’s stomach.

Kuroo cursed under his breath, reaching up and tangling his hands into Bokuto’s hair, tugging him up into a kiss and immediately sucking Bokuto’s tongue into his own mouth, a tingle of satisfaction shooting down his spine at the needy sound he tore out of Bokuto. Bokuto pulled back from the kiss with a gasp, his eyes blown wide as he struggled to gather himself back together.

Kuroo grinned, tutting at Bokuto and shaking his head. His hands settled back onto Bokuto’s hips, gently lifting him a little higher off his erection before thrusting his hips up, groaning as he sunk back into Bokuto’s heat and staring intensely at Bokuto when he instantly sat up, his back arching and a shaky moan slipping past his trembling lips. 

“T-Tetsur--”

Bokuto couldn’t finish saying Kuroo’s name, cutting himself off with a startled hoot when Kuroo pulled out of him, flipping him onto his back and quickly sinking back inside, making Bokuto’s mouth fall open, his eyes fluttering shut and his toes curling, a moan catching in his throat. 

Kuroo grinned, looming over Bokuto as he pulled out slowly,shoving his way back inside just before he could slip out completely. He watched as Bokuto’s eyes shot open, choking on a moan, a few seconds of Bokuto opening and closing his mouth passing before a rough sounding groan finally slipped out.

“Mmm, you’re doing good babe. You look so gorgeous under me like this. You feel so good Koutarou, so perfect, just for me, always for me, ain’t that right Kou?”

Bokuto nodded enthusiastically, his body trembling at Kuroo’s words and his pupils dilating, his shaky breaths turning into full blown pants, chest rising and falling rapidly.

“Tetsurou! I’m--uhn, I’m close. Tetsu--”

Kuroo hushed Bokuto, leaning down to press a loving kiss to his boyfriend's lips.  
“Don’t worry Kou, I got you. So, you wanna switch now?”

Bokuto nodded, lips twitching up into an eager grin, one more moan escaping him when Kuroo pulled out of him.

Kuroo grinned and straddled Bokuto’s lap, hovering over Bokuto’s erection and reaching down to guide it into himself, lips parting at the dragged out feeling of being filled. 

This was something common for them to do, switching positions when they were close.

Bokuto didn’t like the feeling of Kuroo coming in his ass, but Kuroo _loved_ it when Bokuto came in his. It was an easy solution for them. Instead of Kuroo pulling out and finishing each other off with a handjob, they’d simply flip to Bokuto sinking into Kuroo, finishing off in a way where both of them were left happy and satisfied. 

Best of both worlds right?

Kuroo bounced himself on Bokuto’s erection, moaning roughly every time his prostate was brushed against. He arched over Bokuto, hands sliding from his stomach up to his chest, fingers brushing up against his nipples and pinching them gently.

Bokuto whimpered under Kuroo, throwing a hand up around Kuroo’s neck and tugging him down so their chests were pressed together, burying his face against Kuroo’s neck and mouthing at his pulse point.

Kuroo groaned, eyes squeezing shut, hips stuttering in their bouncing while he tried to get his brain working again. Bokuto took it upon himself to thrust up into Kuroo himself, keeping his mouth pressed against Kuroo’s neck to muffle his increasingly desperate moans, feeling the warmth in his stomach finally begin to reach that too-tight feeling that let him know he was about to come.

Tightening his hold on Kuroo’s hips, Bokuto bit down on his neck, in the space just between his neck and shoulder that Bokuto knew drove Kuroo crazy, his orgasm rushing through him and his hips bucking up until he was pressed as deep inside Kuroo as he could reach.

Kuroo’s mouth dropped open with a cry, his body shaking and his eyes rolling back into his head, his mind completely whiting out with the combined feeling of the heat rushing inside him and the rough bite to his neck. Kuroo fell limply against Bokuto, moaning softly at the aftershocks of his orgasm, his limbs twitching and a deep, satisfied hum building up in his chest. 

Bokuto let out a breath he’d been holding in, the tension in all his muscles falling away with it. His arms flopped off to the sides, teeth sliding off of Kuroo’s neck and legs straightening out. Kuroo didn’t bother moving from where he was, slowly letting himself gather back his awareness.

He opened his eyes, blinking slowly at Bokuto’s chest and lifting a hand up sluggishly, gently poking Bokuto’s right nipple.

“Boop.”

They both remained silent, Kuroo with his finger still pressing down on Bokuto’s nipple and Bokuto with his head raised up to see what Kuroo was doing. 

They stared at each other in silence until Bokuto broke, snorting and grabbing one of their many pillows to cover his face with, muffling the laughter that was rushing out of him.

Kuroo smiled, reaching out and tugging the pillow off of Bokuto’s face so that he could hear his laughter in all it’s loud glory, practically melting at the crinkles near Bokuto’s eyes and the way he clutched at his stomach while he laughed. 

Kuroo raised himself up, groaning when Bokuto’s limp dick slid out of him. He stretched his arms over his head, his content hum turning into a startled yowl when he felt a hand wrap around his dick.

Wrinkling his nose, Kuroo looked up at Bokuto, raising an eyebrow.

“Bo, I’m not in the mood to go again. I’m all fucked out. Maybe in an hour if you really wanna.”

Bokuto merely grinned, wrapping his hand around Kuroo and clearing his throat, starting to move Kuroo’s dick around while making the noise of a helicopter in flight, tilting them left and right depending on where he was pointing Kuroo’s dick..

Kuroo immediately threw his head back and laughed, Bokuto joining in right away and removing his hand from Kuroo’s junk. Kuroo smirked down at Bokuto, rolling off of him and tucking himself close to Bokuto’s side.

“We should sleep Bo. We have class tomorrow y’know.”

Bokuto wrinkled his nose, turning onto his side and burying his face in Kuroo’s hair.

“Ew, no way. _You_ have class tomorrow. Tomorrow’s my free day.”

“Um, no it’s not. Remember you said you’d attend class with me since that one girl--”

“Oh yeah! There was that one girl that won’t stop hitting on you cuz she thinks you’re joking about the gay thing--which, uh, I am _proof_ is actually true--so I’m going there to be disgustingly in love with you.”

Kuroo grinned, pecking Bokuto’s jaw.

“Ya got it Bo.”

Bokuto beamed, pulling back to kiss Kuroo on the lips.

“Dude I will be the most disgustingly in love with you _I’ve ever been_ tomorrow.”

Kuroo only snorted, patting Bokuto’s back affectionately. 

“I don’t doubt it Bo. No taking clothes off though! We don’t need to be suspended. Or expelled. It’s our second year of Uni Bo, we’re in too deep to let anything happen now.”

“Aw...what if--”

“No.”

“Ugh. Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> haha. wild ride wasn't it.
> 
> haha.
> 
> get it.
> 
> RIDE
> 
> okay bye thANKS FOR READING UP TO HERE


End file.
